


All You Need are Sparkles (from your boyfriend)

by propika



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THEYRE HAPPY LET THEM BE HAPPY, Valentine's Day, just sayign, only tagging charcters that have a major role, paul satch jeff and jimbo are in this fic too, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propika/pseuds/propika
Summary: Caddy hates Valentine's Day and Asagao's resident sparkle boy is about to change that





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no one to blame but myself
> 
> and electricmindart, my son

“Ugh.”

Jeff heard his roommate groan above him.

“Good morning Caddy.”

“What’s so good about it?”

Jeff sat up in bed, he started at the remainder of his birthday. Wrapping paper and streamers were scattered everywhere. He was pretty sure there was still glitter in his hair. Caddy threw his blanket on the ground.

“Well, today’s Valentine's Day!”

Caddy groaned even louder.

“Uh, it’s Single Awareness Day?”

Jeff got up out of bed and and shook his hair. Yep, there was the glitter. He went over to the closet.

“Well we got an hour. So. Get up.”

Caddy threw his pillow, which went about, like 2 feet at the most.

“Nice throw.”

“Shut up.”

Jeff took his clothes from the closet. He walked to the door. 

“Don’t hurt yourself while I’m in the shower.”

“I’ll try.”

Jeff left their shared room. Caddy crawled out of the bed and landed on the floor. He was not in the mood for anything today. He didn’t hate being single, but he did hate being reminded that everyone else wasn’t single like him. Why can’t everyone else be miserable like him? Caddy pulled out his shirt and jacket. He looked outside. People were already outside being lovey dovey.

It was 7 am for god sakes, couldn’t everyone be gross later? Caddy closed the curtains. Ew, love. Caddy started to change, well time to start the day.

\--

“There’s a heart taped to your locker.”

Ian greeted Caddy when he walked into the school hall. 

“Nice job Moosey. You’re pranking me.”

Ian shook his head.

“Not me. Besides was too busy making out with Luke this morning. We were all into it, you kn-”

Caddy pushed him into nearby lockers, and turned the corner to his locker. The gaudy decorations around the hall made him sick for some reason. So bright and colorful. When he got to his locker, sure enough a heart was on it. Caddy pulled it off.

“Is this a card?”

Ian walked over to him.

“Only one way to find out right?”

Caddy opened the card up.

 

_ Caddy, _

_You’re more beautiful than I’ve ever imagined. You light up my life in every way._ _Will you be my angel? (Meet me later at lunch. <3) _

_ -J _

“Well this isn’t from you, cause it’s written with love.”

Ian shoved him.

“Also it says J, jackass.”

Ian pointed at the card’s ending.

“Which J is it even? There’s Jos-wait no he’s taken, Jef-wait no he’s also taken, Jim-nope, uh-”

Caddy put the card in his locker as Ian continued to ramble.

“Jared!”

Ian snapped his fingers as he found as a solution.

“Probably dating some chick.”

Caddy closed his locker. 

“Besides why’d he stoop so low? He’s got better options.”

Ian frowned.

“Hey come on now. You got good qualities.”

Caddy rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m single.”

Ian started to talk, but the class bell rang.

“See you at lunch.”

Caddy walked to class. When he entered, there was a bouquet of roses sitting on his desk. Wallid was in the seat next to him and looked like he was giggling. Caddy slumped down in his seat.

“Someone likes youuuuuuuuuuu~”

“Shut it.”

There was a note in the flowers. Caddy read it.

 

_ For my rose~ <3 _

_ -J _

Cute. Wallid gestured at the roses.

“So who’s the gal or pal?”

Caddy shrugged.

“Someone named J. Whoever it is, I’ll see em at lunch.”

Wallid laughed.

“What?”

“Dude! It’s totes Jared!”

“No, it totes ain’t. He’s probably dating some hot chick. He’s not even into guys.”

Caddy wanted to say “Or me” but he’s already self deprecated enough today. Wallid sighed. 

“Fine. But whoever it is you need to give em a chance.”

“Fine alright.”

The bell rung again. Caddy moved his roses to the floor, he made a mental note to get a vase for them later.

\--

“Jared, not that I’m not happy for you but what are you doing?”

Paul looked over at Jared throwing glitter on a paper heart.

“Professing my love.”

“You do realize we have work to do, right?”

Jared gestured at the sleeping sub and noisy classroom.

“Okay. Fine, but don’t you think that’s a little much?”

“Coming from Paul “I bought my boyfriend gold jewelry with diamonds in them” Ritchey. I think a glitter heart is a nice gesture.”

Satch piped in.

“I think it’s sweet. Jirard does simple things like that every Valentine's Day.”

Paul huffed.

“Whatever.”

Satch smiled.

“Also, you’re super rich. I wouldn’t mind so-”

“No. Not after you both insulted me.”

Jared patted Satch’s back.

“I’ll give you some gold hubby.”

“Thanks wifey.”

“If you do my work.”

“And there it is.”

Satch turned back to his work, and now Jared’s work. Jared picked up more glitter.

“More glitter?”

“No.”

“More glitter hell yeah.”

Glitter was blown onto Paul’s jacket. Paul groaned. He was gonna be covered in glitter for weeks at this rate.

\--

“Caddy. Remember how you were like, “Jared doesn’t like me.”?”

Caddy, his view obstructed by roses and being guided by his friends, nodded. Ian took the roses from him. 

“Well take a look at our table.”

Caddy looked at the table. Oh god. It was Jared. He was shining brighter than ever. He had the brightest smile on his face.

“Caddy!!!!!!”

He smile grew wider. Oh god he was running over here.

“Ja-oof!”

Jared tackled Caddy to the ground. The club tried to muffle their giggles.

“Did you like the roses? I didn’t know if you’d like them, but red roses usually represent love.”

“Yeah, abou-”

Jared helped Caddy off the ground. He pulled him over to the Hidden Block table. There was a huge paper crafted heart, that literally looked like someone shitted glitter all over it. There was some writing on it.

_ Will you take my heart and be mine? _

_ -Jared _

Caddy wanted to vomit and cry. Vomit because holy shit this was the worst and sappiest thing he’s ever seen in his life. But, why did he want to cry? 

“Caddy?”

Was it fear? Was it because it was too bright to look at all that glitter? Why did he want to cry?

“Caddy are you ok-”

Caddy pushed Jared away. Tears fell from his face. He ran out of the lunchroom, he didn’t want anyone to see him cry, especially the guys. He ran all the way to Ian’s tree. He sat down and started to cry his eyes out. Why the hell was he crying?

“Caddy?”

Caddy’s sobs drowned out the person calling him. Said person sat down beside him.

“Caddy, I’m sorry, did I take it too far?”

Oh no. It was Jared. 

“Go away.”

Jared held Caddy by his shoulders.

“Caddy. Look at me.”

Caddy looked up at Jared through his tears. Jared looked concerned, and god that made Caddy cry harder. 

Oh god. It all makes sense. Caddy’s crying because-

“Don’t pity me. You’re just doing this cause you know I’m single. Just, go date Hana or something.”

Jared blinked. Then he broke into giggles.

“Dude, I’m not dating anyone.”

Caddy wiped his tears away.

“Huh-h?”

Jared stood up and held his hand out.

“Let me show you something.”

Jared dragged Caddy over to a meadow a couple miles away from Ian’s tree. 

“It’s-”

“Beautiful. Yeah.”

Jared blushed.

“I uh, come here to think a lot.”

Caddy looked around him. All kinds of flowers spread out before him, lilies, roses, tulips, and more as far as the eye could see. The flowers seemed to sparkle as well, indicating Jared does come here.

“Why are you showing me this?”

Jared let out a chuckle.

“Isn’t obvious? I love you swe-.”

Caddy shook his head.

"Jared. Be honest do you like me? No bullshit or flirting" 

"Depends. It's Tuesday so maybe."

"Wait-" 

"I'm kidding. I really want to smooch your face a bunch."

Jared smiled.

“You’re cute, funny, and you’re really good at video games. You’re a nice and kind person and-well.”

“Well what?”

“I knew you had a crush on me too.”

Caddy looked shocked.

“That’s why you were crying earlier right? Afraid I didn’t love you too?” 

Caddy was silent, but he nodded anyways. Jared took Caddy’s hand.

“Look. My gestures may seem, over the top, but. Know this. I love you with all my heart.”

Caddy was still quiet. Jared started to worry.

“Oh god! I’m sorry did I do som-”

This time Caddy tackled Jared to the ground. But this time, they were kissing.

\--

“I’m assuming you now have a permanent Valentine?”

Ian smirked from the table across the room. They were having a small urgent meeting before they all went out for their dates tonight so they could check up on Caddy. Caddy was sparkling. Maybe not as bright as Jared, but sparkling nonetheless.

“I will slaughter you in your sleep Moosey.”

“I’m pissing my pants in fear.”

Jimmy made a noise.

“TMI Ian.”

Wallid was smiling.

“See I freaking told you! Jared totes loved you!”

Caddy blushed.

“Shut it. We really don’t need this meeting.”

Jeff groaned.

“I agree I have to get ready for my daaate.”

“Is PBG going to finally flirt without apologizing?”

The club laughed, and Jeff blushed.

“Shut up Jimmy! You can’t even flirt with Shane!”

“Wanna bet?”

“Yeah I do!”

Oh boy, there they go again. Luke gave Caddy a thumbs up.

“Welcome to the couples club bro!”

Caddy returned the thumbs up with a “thanks”. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He checked it, oh it was Jared.

 

_ babe, u done yet _

 

_ i wanna smooch ur face off _

 

Caddy blushed. 

 

**almost, jimmy and jeff are fighting.**

 

**but ill be at ur dorm in like, 5**

**then we can smooch <3**

 

Caddy felt proud of his flirting. Jeff threw something at Jimmy, and he heard Ian shout “don’t fight wait until I get my camera!” His phone went off again.

 

_ hearts? already? _

 

_ take me out to dinner first geez ;) _

 

Jared was gonna be the end of him.

 

**maybe i will ;)**

 

_ ;) _

 

_ i love you <3 <3 _

 

**love you more**

 

Caddy got up from his seat. The two were still fighting. He left the room and started making his way to Bluebell, and to his boyfriend. Maybe Valentines Day wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
